Her Fix
by Gocker
Summary: Kyouko needs her Rum Raisin..


Kyouko dived straight for the fridge, digging towards the back, where her prize was kept...

She'd always stored her stash at Yui's apartment, she basically lived there now. With the occasional visit home.

"No!" Cried the homeowner, armed with a rolled-up news paper, she struck the invasive girl in the head. "Not before dinner."

"Buu, I've been waiting a week for this, I need my fix!" Kyouko exclaimed, going into a lounging pose on the floor, her wrist resting on her forehead. "I may die without it..."

Yui was not amused, bopping her on the head again. "Go entertain yourself while I make dinner. And no rum raisin!"

Kyouko snapped up, hands behind her back, "Roger!" She responded, inching towards the door on her toes, facing towards Yui the entire time.

"Stop, give me it." Yui was not fooled, and Kyouko surrendered the frozen treat to her. Going to play video games. Secretly logging on to Yui's character and deleting her most recent, hard-earned epic item...

The smell of food cooking was overwhelming, it smelled like.. "Beef curry..." Kyouko paused her game and headed to the kitchen, looking over Yui's shoulder to the sizzling meat and sauce. Watching as the independant girl chopped vegetables with such skill. Yui seemed to ignore her.

"If you want to help you can stir the sauce." Kyouko did so gladly, gripping the wooden spoon and beginning to stir the thick liquid. A deep black-brown, with minced onions and carrots and potatoes already in. Several minutes went by, Kyouko's help sped things along greatly. Before they could say 'itadakimasu' dinner was complete.

"Itadakimasu!" Kyouko yelled, suddenly digging deeply into her food. Not taking much time to savour it.

"Slow down, you'll choke on it!" But Yui was too late, Kyouko laid down her chopsticks and bowed. Smiling up to Yui, a bit of sauce left on her chin. Yui would've laughed at this, but she was too astounded at how Kyouko had managed to down an entire plate within less than a minute, with no form of burp or choke. "You can't have any until I finish."

Reversal! Yui had gone back to eating her food, only slower. Agonizingly slowly. What could have taken minutes felt like hours to the beaten girl, who had retreated to lying back on the floor, watching the second hand of the clock tick by. The blonde thought of a plan...

"I'm still hungry- Can I have some..?" She said, picking up her chopsticks and pointing towards Yui's plate.

"There's more in the kitchen."

'Damn!' Kyouko cursed in her head. 'She saw through my plan... How can I get her to eat faster?' The girl pondered, kicking her gears into overdrive. She could have swore she felt smoke emit from her ears and nostrils as she thought. She was so deep in thought she didn't notice Yui was nearly done, lying her chopsticks down on the plate and getting up. Taking both of their plates to her kitchen.

Kyouko's deep thought was broken by the feeling of a round, cold object being placed on her head. She wondered what it could possibly be... What else could it be?! Her eyes widened as she reached up, looking straight to the warmly smiling girl in front of her. She brought it down, looking at the label.

"Rum... Raisin? Rum... Raisin..."

"Go on, it's yours."

The Blonde felt she could cry, diving over the table and wrapping Yui in a tight embrace, which turned the more reserved girl red. "Yeah, yeah.."

Kyouko pulled away, slowly peeling away the top of the sweet treat, gazing into the soft lake of frozen cream. It was a nearly perfect cup of ice-cream. Not too frozen, but not melted. The spoon dipped in smoothly, tearing out a near perfect sphere with no effort from the girl.

This she would savor.

She placed the spoon in her mouth, and she was in euphoria. The rum-flavored snow melting as soon as it hit her mouth, filling her maw with the delicious taste. A shudder rippled through her as she stirred it in her mouth, leading into a profound swallow. Nearly immediately going for another, and another, and another.

She moaned with delight, leaning back onto the floor as she devoured the snow-like treat. Whimpering as she dug through it, shoveling it into her warm maw. After a moment the cup was empty... Yui still looking down to the satisfied young woman, smiling.

"Enjoy it?"

"Y-Yui... Can I borrow a pair of panties?"


End file.
